Predicament
by CathyCullen16
Summary: Previously titled: Memories and Moving On. Angst/Drama/Slight Humor. The direction of story changes after ch2. Voldemort has a daughter? Say what? Crazy things happen. Please read and review. Story is kind of random.
1. Chapter 1: Predicament

**PLEASE READ FIRST:**This is a scene between Voldemort's daughter and Severus Snape after she had a fight with Voldemort about her mother. There maybe holes in this and it might not make as much sense to you as it does to me because it's not a polished piece, so please help me by telling me where it doesn't make as much sense. All coments are welcome.

Standing in front of the wall sized window, staring into the dark abyss that is a forest, I couldn't help but grin at the strange serenity of the way the branches bend and the leaves rustle in the chilly breeze. I imagined myself running through the thick of the trees, my brown barrel curled hair brushed back by the wind and knee length dress pressed against my upper thighs. This was the kind of night that I have loved since I was a little girl.

"Don't you dare take one step outside that door!" my mom would yell as I stretched for the handle of our front door.

"But mommy," I would protest "it's so pretty outside."

Shocked she would cry "No!" and her face contorted with agony, tears in her eyes that she'd tried to hide.

That's the argument we'd had several times, always the same. "Mom, I'm going outside" I yelled though the house, turning the door handle.

"What?" she dashed down the stairs "it's 9:30 pm and 61 degrees out there and you're not even wearing long sleeves."

Pleading, I retorted "Oh come on, haven't you ever gone outside to watch the stars?"

She replied "No," although she was able to hold back the tears by then.

Back then I couldn't apprehend what she seemed to be scared of, why it had made her want to cry. Now I can see that it was the undying thought that I would grow to be like my father; that I already was like him. As it turns out, she was right. But even though we had many altercations and discrepancies, I can't help the tug in my heart when I think of her. I wish that I couldn't remeber her. It would make this all so much easier. How could he just expect me to forget?

"Hey" a familiar yet unwanted voice interrupted from behind.

"What do you want?" I inquired glaring at his pale face and dark eyes in the glass without turning toward him, willing him to leave.

"Well miss 'I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks', I was just going to ask you why the Dark Lord is so damn moody all the sudden. He seemed perfectly content this morning."

He used air quotes. He actually did air quotes. "Oh my god, you assume that it's my fault." I accused him, still not turning toward him. He's too unimportant for the effort.

"Yes, WE do." He seemed to be correcting me.

"Well I'll have you ALL know that it isn't always my fault."

"Ha," he said victoriously "so it is your fault. I knew it. I just knew it. What did you do?"

"Don't go off and polish your medal just yet." I turned and glared at him. "You're still not off the hook yet, so you've got no room to be talking."

"What? What medal?"

Of course that would be all he picked up. "Ugh. It's a metaphor you idiot."

"Sure, whatever you say." He gave me fleeting rude and sarcastic look. "Just fix the probable so we don't have to deal with the heat."

"Yeah, because you would do the same for me. Right?"

He shook his head and walked swiftly out of the room, his black robes billowing behind him.

I looked back out of the window and it hit me, why I liked being here. I was near someone who understood me and that's how I'd be able to move foward from the past. He understands where my mother had failed to and it's because he went through it himself. With that thought in my head I went to apologize to my father.


	2. Chapter 2: Predicament

Authors note: Please review! What you liked and what you didn't like. Please tell me if your confused so I can fix the story so that it's more understandable.

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but the orginal characters I thought up and any circumstances I have given them.

**Chapter 2**

I left the room with a strange sort of tranquility, seeing as Snape never left me in a good mood. I began to mentally run over the argument as walked through the ostentatious hallyways of the Malfoy Manor.

I'd snuck out to see my old friends whom my father firmly loaths for their lack of having what he called "well bred bloodlines." We'd made plans to meet for lunch and unfortunately been caught climbing back though my bedroom window. He had apparently dedicated his whole afternoon sitting in the oversized armchair, that could comfortably fit two grown adults, that sat in the corner of my oversized room. (Apparently the Malfoy's always went all out, no such thing as TOO anything in their minds. Geesh.)

_"Where have you been?" He'd inquired with a sneer as I'd begun to climb through the window. Not expecting to have heard his voice I'd lost concentration and my heel caught on the sill causing me to topple on the floor. (At least he hadn't laughed at my epic fail.)_

_I had been a deer caught in his wandlight and couldn't put words together. "I...I...I uh..I was uh"_

_"You were what! Doing what exactly?" He'd cut me off. "Doing exactly the oppisite of what I've told you!"_

_"No." I stated between his words as I place my firmly beneth me as they should be._

_"Are you truely that ungrateful! After all I've done for you!"_

_"No!" I stated once more feeling a stab of guilt at his words and gaining more self awareness as his rampage went on._

_"I've told you before that those children of Mudbloods are worth none of your time unless it's used to kill them and I will not stand for you to be associating yourself with them!"_

_"But it's not their fault that their parents were Mudbloods! You won't even give them a chance. They aren't that bad. They might even sway to our side if you'd just give them a chance!"_

_"Give them a chance! To hate themselves! Their parents! They would never."_

_"Why not! You have done exactly that. With your muggle father, am I wrong! Don't you hate that our blood is tainted! You do, I can see it in your eyes everytime you kill a Mudblood and even more so when you kill a muggle!" With that reminder his eyes tried to sear through mine, and with anger that his eyes had failed him he turned storming out of the room, slamming the door closed with his wand._

So while I wasn't sorry for what I'd said, I was sorry for ever thinking I could sneak past The Dark Lord. But regaurdless I did need to apologize for seeing my friends that I'd been so clearly forbidden from even talking to. With that thought I knocked lightly on my fathers bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3: Predicament

Author's note: Please review! What you liked and what you didn't like. Please tell me if your confused so I can fix the story so that it's more understandable. FYI: I'll probably be changing the name of the story soon. Sorry for any gramatical errors, I was half asleep writting some of it and to excited to post to wait and correct. Hope you all enjoy anyways!

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but the orginal characters I thought up and any circumstances I have given them. I only wish I owned it all.

Special thanks to Bramblerose4 for your reviews!

**Chapter 3**

"What?" he answered the door bluntly. "I'm busy." he stated once he realized who it was and moved to close the door in my face.

"Wait," I placed my hand on the door to keep it from being shut. "I wanted to apologize about earlier." My father gave me a look that said he in no way believed I was ever going to apologize to him and normally I wouldn't. We are both far to much alike in our stubborness and whether he saw it in himself or not he definetly saw it in me. I am just so sick of clashing swords with him every other day. "Please," I pleaded "can I come in?"

With a reluctant sigh, he stepped aside to allow me through the doorway. The hallway was not a good place for this conversation. I looked around the room taking in the familar surroundings. There was an extremely beautiful desk in the center of the room, clearly the highlight. There were four brass snakes, one around each leg, that coiled up the entire height of the black desk and the chair behind it followed suit. He had thick book about wandlore, which I noticed had been book marked about middway through along with a quill, ink and some parchment. (Notes?) "So," he closed (and locked) the door behind me " you came to say your sorry?" He gave me that look that said he didn't believe me again.

"Yes." I said trying to formulate a coherent apology, which proved harder than I previously thought. I rarely ever said sorry to anyone at all and my noticing of his locking the door might not have helped either. It was never a good thing to be locked in the room with The Dark Lord, even if you are his daughter. In his mind not one person was allowed to harm me, unless that person was him. (Of course. Ha. The last person I would want to be hurt by.) "I'm sorry for sneaking out. That was wrong and completely unacceptable."

"Well I never thought I'd see the day." he smiled maliciously. "But you do seem to be missing something. What was it?" I'd hoped he wouldn't catch that I'd completely left out my insulting him but of course not. (Stupid me for thinking I could outsmart The Dark Lord, again. Geesh. Apparently I'll never learn.) "Ahh, yes. I remember, but do you?"

(Was he insulting my intellegence? No way would I let that go. Nuh uh. Over my dead body.) "Oh, I remember, but I will not apologize for speaking the truth. Just because your to stuck up to handle it, doesn't make it not true. And you know what, I'm so sick of this Potter obssesion you have. I mean I get it, really I do, but if you would've just acted like it was nothing and told everyone to just kill Potter on first sight he'd be dead long before now and you know it. And not one person would've had a second thought about it, or your power because that's what this is about. Your power. Because if you can't kill Potter then no one else should be able to, right? Wrong. Your allowing him live because of your thick head and I think he will be the death of you. Can't you see that he's blinding you?" As soon as those words left my mouth I regreted them. It was like pouring salt on his open wound, but like him I could only take so much (which was not a lot at all) before I snapped.

He'd withdrawn his wand before I could even think to grab mine and as I went to procure it from my robes I felt the stabbing pain that brought me to my knees.

"How dare you speak to me like that! How dare you even think of drawing your wand on me! You ungrateful prat!" He yelled over my screams. He realeased the curse and he siezed my wand from my robes as I panted heavily trying to recover some before the inevitable second blow. He wasted no time in delivering his punishment. After what felt like hours, but was in fact only about five minutes, I began deluding myself into thinking that each time he had taken the pain away he was finally finished which made it that much more painful when he delivered the curse once again. I'd really done it this time. (And my body would definetly be dead.)

/

Standing up feeling weak and wobbly as my father had stormed from the room in a worse mood than when I had entered, Snape asked if I was okay. He'd apparently been walking past when the door was thrown open. Surprised that he truely meant it I answered kindly for a change. "I will be."

"Anything I can do?"

I looked at him in shock. "No." I said curtly begining to walk out of the room, but by the time I made it to the hallway I nearly passed out. It was lucky that Snape was there though and being nice because I would have smacked my head on the corner an ornate table if his hands hadn't found me.

"Easy there." he said holding me up. "Wouldn't want you dead now would we?"

(What?) I settled for a "Yeah right."

"Seriously, that wouldn't be good for anyone."

"Whatever." I wished that I could come up with a more sarcastic response but I really can't think right now. My head is pounding and it seems that every muscle in my body was just torn to shreds.

"Here," he adjusted our positioning so that my right arm was on his shoulder and his left arm wrapped around my waist. "let me help you."

I didn't object because whether I liked it or not I could use the help, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. So I purposely frowned. Ha.

Snape, leading me down the hall without a word, began smiling. "What are you smirking at?" I asked with the frown on my face. "And my room's that way." I stated pointing to the right when he'd begun to steer me to the left.

"Oh I know."

"Why are we going this way then?" I asked thoughtfully. "Wait," I'd stopped us from walking "how do you know where my room is?"

He looked over to me wondering why on earth I'd made him stop, I saw his eyes grow wide as the words left my lips. "Heard the Malfoys talking about it." seemed to be the only answer he could muster up, which I could tell was a complete lie. "And I'm taking you to the kitchen. You'll feel better after you've eaten something."

Snape started leading me again. He threw me off with the kitchen thing and unfortunately I said my first thought out loud. "You can cook?"

"Ha ha. No, definetly not. But beleive it or not Narcissa can. And I hear that your not so bad a cook yourself."

Now that was an understatment. I'm a great cook. I'm good, at the very least, at everything I do. "And you sound surprised. I should be insulted. I am good at everything I do."

"That's not true."

"What?" I was shocked. I seemed to be shocked way to often lately for my own good.

"Well for starters your not all that good at walking right now." he pretty much laughed the words out.

"I can walk just fine thank you." I tried to pull away but he seemed to have some sort of death grip on my waist so I stopped trying.

"And you obviously aren't good at apologizing." he ignored my comment. "And your terrible at following rules. And-"

"Okay, okay. Please stop." I pleaded not wanting to hear more of my faults.

Snape laughed. "Fine, If you insist."

"I do."

We walked in silence for for a moment. Which was good because because it gave me time to remember my earlier question. "Hey, you never answered me as to why you were smirking."

And he smirked all over again as if I'd just reminded him of a really funny joke. What the hell was so funny? "I was just thinking of that time that Brooks tried to hit on you and he went all touchy feely and you'd said that you'd kill any Death Eater that tried to wrap their arms around your waist."

"Yeah. Well, I don't see how that's funny. He deserved what he got."

"Well, I was just thinking that I'm still here"

It was then that I truely realized that this man did have his arm around my waist. I mean I'd known that, but my mind did seem to have processed that fact. And now that my mind has, I am seriously considering following through with my previous threat.

* * *

I promise more soon. Please please please review.

So far only one reveiw, well two from the same person. I don't know if you like it or not unless you tell me. I'll even take "I like it" or something like that. Give me something to go on.

Again FYI: I'll probably be changing the name of the story soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Predicament

Authors note: Please review! What you liked and what you didn't like. Please tell me if your confused so I can fix the story so that it's more understandable. Sorry this chapter is short but I felt like I should leave it where I did. FYI: Probably changing the name of the story

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but the orginal characters I thought up and any circumstances I have given characters that have not been set by the books/movies. A certian person with lawyers owns all the rest. (jeesh. I wish I was brillant enough to come up with the story she did.)

Thanks to melkS for your review.

**Chapter 4**

Snape sat me down in the chair closest to he door and proceeded to warm up leftovers. The kitchen was small and cottage like, seeming missplaced in the manor. The counters were bare and I was seated at the small square table in the center of the room. Those were the most prominent features the room had. I'd never even thought about who cooked here. I'd heard about how the Malfoys had lost their house elf a few years ago by having inadvertly freed him, due to Potter of course. I guess I'd just assumed they'd aquired a new one. But Snape had pointed out Narcissa as the cook.

"Eat." he demanded placing a plate of roasted chicken and potatoes with a side of broccoli in front of me and a half empty pitcher of pumpkin juice on the middle of the small table.

When he became satisfied that I'd started to eat he sat across from me and conjuered two glasses and filled them with the pumpkin juice. He slid one of the glasses over so I took a drink. Snape laughed when I made a face, which just pissed me off more. I couldn't help it though, the odd taste mixed in with the seemingly familar one. I'd tasted it once before, what was it?

"You spiked it." I stated once I figured out what the taste had been. Whiskey, of course. My old freinds had done the same thing in school one time, whiskey in pumpkin juice to fool teachers.

"No." he answered as if it had been a question.

"You liar." I accused him.

"I'm not lying. You said I spiked it and I didn't. Lucious did this morning." he said smirking again, glad to be right.

I stared at him. "In the morning! what kind of a person drinks alchol in the morning? I know, an alcholic that's who. But why would-nevermind, I forgot who we talking about."

"Your welcome." he ingored my comment.

"Whatever." I said not wanting to satisfy him any more than he was already.

I finish my meal slowly after chugging down my glass of spiked juice (which I was happy to see being refilled almost immediately) to prevent myself from vomiting everything back up as soon as got to my room.

"Better?" he asked when I'd cleaned my plate and emptied my glass. And as much as hated to admit it, I felt much better. I was more aware of my surroundings and my muscles now felt dull and numb instead of extremely painful.

"A bit."

"Well," he sighed "I'd hoped for more but I'll take what I can get. Do you think you can walk decent now?"

"Yeah" I said as he took my plate and our glasses to the sink. After he quickly rinsed the dishes he walked backed over to me. I stood up with more ease than I had previously.

"Good. Lets get you to your room and then I'll leave you alone."

We walked in silence all the way to my bedroom. "Well, have a good night." he'd said when we reach my door, then turned to back track to wherever it was he was headed.

"Hey," I called after him and he'd turned all to eagerly, or was it just my imagination. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering carefully, "Do you honestly think I'm a souless bastard."

"No, not really. I wasn't trying to insult you. Nevermind." I said opening my door.

"I saw you nealy pass out. I couldn't just leave you there at the mercy of anyone who might walk past and with your luck it be Bellatrix. What kind of person would that make me?"

"Oh. Most Death Eaters, especially the good ones, don't give a damn what other people think."

"I don't care what anyone else thinks about me, I care what I think about myself."

"Oh god this is a moral thing. I should've known. Well whatever gets you through the day." I said and proceeded into my bedroom. Then turning back I added "Oh, um thanks I guess." He'd already turned to leave again but he mumled back what sounded like "Yeah, your welcome." and kept walking. With that I shut my door gently, fell onto my my king size bed that felt like a cloud and passed out in a good way. I needed a good long 12 hours of sleep.

* * *

Please please please review! I don't know if you like it or not unless you tell me.

I'll even take "I like it" or something like that. Give me something to go on.

FYI: Probably changing the name of the story


	5. Chapter 5: Predicament

Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update! I have no lame excusses, I was just to lazy to get on the computer. Please review! What you liked and what you didn't like. Please tell me if your confused so I can fix the story so that it's more understandable.

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but the orginal characters I thought up and any circumstances I have given them.

**Chapter 5**

I woke with a start as there was a knock at the door. I turned my head to check the time, 3 AM. Great, only 4 hours of sleep.

"Miss Lydia" the person knocked again.

"Coming." I groaned rolling over off the bed completely and hit the floor hard. "Shit!" I got to my feet feeling sore all over from last night.

"Miss Lydia" the voice repeated knocking louder.

"What?" I said opening the door and rubbing my head where it had smacked the floor. "What is so important?"

"The Dark Lord asked to see you immediately." the blonde boy answered with his head down.

"You know, he might not pick on you as much if you didn't give him the benifit of seeing you cower everytime he enters the room." I stated running my fingers through my hair quickly. "But what do I know?" I smirked at him as he looked up in shock.

I hurried out of the room knowing that it would not be in my best interest to have him waiting too long. Draco followed behind wordlessly as he always does. I'd swear he was a mute if it weren't for the few words he'd just spoken to me and the rare occasion that my father required an answer from him.

We arrived at the door as a rather dreadful looking old man was being dragged out by Bella screaming about how "it should've worked."

"Oh, Olivander." I heard Nacissa whisper in a sad tone as she made her way to Draco who look rather ill all the sudden.

I had but a second to realize that my father was in the doorway beside me before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the room, shutting the door in Dracos pale face. He threw me in one of the two identical chairs sitting acroos from his desk.

"I just can't think, Lydia. Give me a plan, a good one that will actually work." he said pacing aroud the room in frustration.

"What? I don't have a clue as to what your talking about. A plan for what?"

"For everything! It's all going wrong!"

"Okay. But I can't help if I don't know what's going wrong."

He stopped pacing and stared at me in realization that I really didn't know what was happening (though i had a faint idea that it had something to do with Harry Potter). So with a heavy sigh he sat in the armchair behind his desk. I curled up on the chair huging my knees feeling slightly more secure.

"Potter keeps escaping my grasp." he confirmed my suspision.

"Ahh."

He stood pushing the chair back with much chagrin. "Why is that I cannot kill him? I can kill anyone in the world but him!" he began pacing once again. "It should've worked! He's not under the protection his mother provided anymore!" he seemed to be gasping for air.

"Olivander said that if I used a different wand it would work. He swears that it should've worked, but it didn't. Says he doesn't know anything more than what he has told me already. Of course he must be lying."

"Why a different wand? Yours is in perfect condition." I asked confused.

"Potters' wand shares a twin core with my own." he commented.

"What?" That explains all the reading about wandlore.

"Yeah." he said matter-of-factly. "That was part of the reason I was unable to suceed in destroying him."

"Huh." I said trying to absorb all the information. What did I know about any of that stuff. I didn't even know that it was possible to have a twin core.

"Well?" he asked waiting for more of a response.

"Umm. I dunno. You said you'd talked to Olivander. I don't know anymore than he does."

"He'd mentioned the Elder wand-"

"The Elder wand." He's got to be mad. "But we all know that thats just part of some childrens tale. The deathly hollows. It's meant to teach kids a lesson."

"I know the story of The Three Brothers well thank you. But what if, just what if the Elder wand really exists? Olivander seems to believe it does."

"Maybe he's trying to distract you. Maybe he's trying to send you on a wild goose chase. Did you ever think of that?"

"Yes, Lydia. But what if it's not?"

"If it exists it would have to work." If it exists he would find it. The most powerful dark wizard of our time with the most powerful wand ever made. Now that's a scary thought.

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Predicament

Authors note: Please review! What you liked and what you didn't like. Please tell me if your confused so I can fix the story so that it's more understandable.

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing but the orginal characters I thought up and any circumstances I have given them.

**Chapter 6**

The Malfoys were cluttered in a corner table together, Lucious downing every drink that was placed in front of him while Narcissa gave him a worried look. Draco just sat there with a vacant expression and a drink in his hand. Yaxely and Dolhov sat at the end of the bar, oppisite to myself, trying to find a girl drunk enough to shag the both of them. It looks like they've become best freinds. Bellatrix was, of course, being her abnoxious self on the dance floor with a drink in her hand. Yeah, she's not already wasted. The bartenter was eyeing her up while washing glasses. It seemed like everyone in Voldemort's "close knitt circle" was here at The Spotted Wolf. Though that's really not much of a surprise seeing as the bar is just down the street from the Malfoy Manor.

"What?" I turned around annoyed. Snape was tapping my shoulder, interrupting my conversation with the handsome young man whose name I didn't even know. We were discusing how truely awful the band that's playing tonight is. He left with a defeated look on his face when he saw Severus. I turned to him and hoped my eyes would burn him from the inside to the out.

"Well, never mind now," Snape said downing the remainder of his fire whiskey and muttering something that sounded like "you sure got that stare down." If that's what he said than he had to be refering to my father. He taught me his death glare. You know the one that makes you squirm. Damn right, I got that down.

"What?" I frowned. He may have ruined the evening for me after all.

"Never mind," He blew me off raising a hand toward the bartender to get another drink.

"But now I wanna know," I stated rubbing my shoulder. "And did you really have to tap so hard?"

"Yeah, because that really hurt you," he looked at me in disbelief. "And now I don't want to talk to you," he turned his head away from me childishly.

"Oh, bloody hell, and they say I'm a Drama Queen," I rolled my eyes.

"That would be because you are," Severus retorted.

"Okay, then that would make you...what exactly?" I asked as the bartender placed Snape's new drink in front of him and took his empty glass.

"Thank you," he said to the bartender, who nodded in turn then went about his business. "Umm, sane," he answered my question.

Umm, random much. Whatever I'll go with it. "No. I was going for completely demented."

"And what, precisely, does that have to do with being dramatic?"

"Nothing. Besides you're the one who said that you are sane. What does_ that_ have to do with drama?"

"Point taken."

"Yes! 1-0, I'm winning."

"What? When did this become a game?"

"Just now."

"I'll take another" Bella waved down the bartender, stepping between our bar stools making me jump. I didn't see her coming at all.

"Right away, Madame," he answered politely.

"Why so serious?" she asked the both of us.

I burst out laughing. Both Bella and Severus gave me "are you ok?" looks. When I didn't stop, they looked at eachother and Severus wound his finger by the side of his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I said trying to stop laughing. "It's just that, well, isn't your cousin's name Sirius. You know the blood traitor."

"Yes. Aren't you brilliant? I still don't see why that's so funny. And might I remind you that I killed the blood traitor," she stated sounding far less drunk than she looked.

"There you are. Is there anything else I can get you, Madame Lestrange?" the bartender asked with a smile on his face.

"No, thank you." Bella smiled at him sweetly and walked back to the dance floor.

"I'd watch yourself if I were you." I told the bartender.

"Why would I need to do that?" he asked.

I leaned across the counter and he did the same. "Well, I hear that she's You Know Who's slut," his face turned pale white as I whispered "Don't want to get into it with him would you?" He shook his head and walked away looking rather depressed.

"What in the bloody hell did you tell him?" Severus asked, seriously concerned for the man's well being.

"Oh, nothing much, you know just the common knoledge that Bella is my father's slut."

"What?" He sat with his mouth open for a minute. "Wait is that even true. I mean we all kinda suspect, but to actually know."

"I know just as much as you do. I just think that the poor man could do better than Bellatrix Le_strange _over there," I pointed my thumb back behind us to where she was dancing at. "Besides, you know I like starting shit."

"This is gonna come back and bite you in the arse."

"Like I care."


End file.
